


Memory Motel

by pennyroyalpoet



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: 1968, Bottom Mick Jagger, Good Ol Keef, M/M, Performance Mick, The Glimmer Twins, The Rolling Stones - Freeform, Top Keith Richards, im so soft for these two, soft smut, sorry i just needed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyroyalpoet/pseuds/pennyroyalpoet
Summary: you're just a memory of a lovethat used to mean so much to me





	Memory Motel

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first published work here! i absolutely love mick and keef and their relationship, so i had to write down a short little something to get me going. hope to make more of them in the future!
> 
> (lowercase is intentional)

only god knows how they got into such a position. 

keith would be damned if this wasn't the most breathtaking scene he's ever witnessed.

mick is sprawled out underneath him, auburn locks of hair falling around him like a halo. his eyes are screwed shut, fluttering open occasionally just for the whites to tip back in pure bliss. his full, plump lips are parted slightly, red and swollen.

the things going past those full, plump lips, though; they're something ethereal. 

keith has never heard such sweeter of a sound. it flows in and out, a jumble of words and whispered phrases that end up twisting with his own name. keith isn't sure what mick's saying, but he could honestly care less; it sounds like music to his ears, and he doesn't intend on letting it tune out so soon.

skin against skin along with the soft murmurs and noises are the only audible sounds that echo throughout the room. 

mick is clutching onto keith, clinging desperately as keith moves relentlessly, no falter or change in his pace. 

it's one of the only tender and intimate moments they'll ever really share. it seems an old motel room is their only safe haven, a special and personal hideaway that only they could enter. they both knew, as soon as they stepped outside, they couldn't do much else except for harden their expressions and pretend nothing ever happened. it was tiring, but it played through.

mick is brought back to reality as fast thrusts become deep, slow, hits that sends a shock through his body each time keith strikes him.

his eyes seem to widen with each sharp movement, panting turning into high pitched cries and incoherent babbling.

they hold onto each other the entire time, mick wrapping his skinny limbs around every bit of exposed skin. keith intertwines their hands together. mick grips on.

he's not sure what to make of them, what to make of this, but keith doesn't care. mick is whatever term keith calls him, and it would stay like that.

keith sets a rhythm, a well paced tempo to his movements that completely drives mick mad. they move in a complementary harmony, something much more impressive than anything they'd ever pull off on stage, and they both know that.

and it ends off with the grand finale, both shuddering against each other as they run off the edge. 

through the dimly lit atmosphere, mick can see keith's shadowed face almost crystal clear. keith's trying, really trying to keep a straight face throughout it, but his cover breaks and all that's left is a softened expression as he eyes him back, almost searching for something. completion has never been better, and the two finally breathe, finally observe each other clearly. 

mick savors the moment, indulges in the delicate aftermath. after all, this is one of those precious occasions when keith would truly reveal himself. gentle, tender. so loveable. 

they observe each other silently, any possible communication hanging in the air with no clear intention of it being exchanged.

they're still impossibly close, heartbeats uniting into one as they float back to earth. 

keith studies mick, eyes roaming across his face. keith sees mick. mick sees his childhood, his life, right in front of him. his facial expressions, his lips, his eyes, his hair; it's all permanently plastered into mick's mind.

brown pupils pierce into blue ones.

mick stares.  
keith blinks.


End file.
